Perfect
by Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc
Summary: Oneshot. Murtagh reflects on his past and his battle with Eragon.


**This is my second Eragon fic, but my first Eragon oneshot! Be proud, people! . . . please? Oh, this is Kitsune, by the way! I LOVE ERAGON AND ELDEST! They're the best books ever! Chris Paolini rox my blue and purple striped socks! My fav character is . . . wait! Didn't I say this in the Elysium prologue?**

**I don't own Murtagh, Galbatorix, or "Perfect" by Simple Plan.**

Perfect

He sat down upon the bed and sighed, leaning against the headboard. His sword—no, Eragon's sword, the one he stole—sat on a stand across from him. Zar'roc. Misery. Morzan's blade. It was only right that he, Murtagh, Morzan's eldest son, should wield such a blade.

He leaned back and sneered at the blade. "Father," he whispered, almost in disgust.

Leaning over, he picked Zar'roc up and swung it twice about his head before slashing down in fake combat. Sure, he was pretty handy with his hand-and-a-half sword, but _this_ sword . . .

It was his birthright. Murtagh had the right to this sword. It was his inheritance. With this sword, he would seal Alagaesia's doom . . .

Or . . .

Or he could escape from Galbatorix . . .

The thought must have crossed his mind at least a dozen times during his stay here at Uru'baen, and each time he threw away such thoughts. He and his dragon, Thorn, had sword in the Ancient Language to serve that corrupt bastard. He knew their true names, the ones with which he could control them. He literally held their lives in his hand.

Stuffing the crimson sword into its sheath, he sat down, staring out the window. Once again, his thoughts wandered to his father.

Morzan. Last of the Forsworn. Galbatorix's righthand man. His father. No, not only his—Eragon's as well. Many people—including Murtagh himself—saw him as an evil man, hated and feared, until his death.

_Hey, Dad, look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time_

_Doing things I wanna do_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

The man he had come to call Father. The one whom he had come to respect in his younger years. The one who he'd idolized and wanted to be like when he grew up . . .

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

But after all that, what had he done? Despised Murtagh, spited him, thrown Zar'roc at him, and disowned him.

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_Can't pretend that I'm alright_

And now, look where he was . . .

Six feet under. Pushing up daisies. Kicked the bucket.

One word.

Dead.

No thanks to that "Story-teller" Brom, who actually turned out to be a Rider, and Morzan's rival. It was Brom's fault Morzan died . . .

_And nothing's all right_

_Because we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be_

_Perfect_

_'Morzan . . . Father, I wanted to beat you, the Rider with ultimate power . . . And yet, you died, for the sake of Selene, my mother . . . And Eragon, no less . . . You caused his pitiful death . . .'_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be_

_Perfect_

_'And Eragon . . . brother . . . you took Zar'roc, my inheritance, the sword I was destined to weild, from me . . . and you can't grasp the concept that Galbatorix is trying to prove. He does not want to destroy the Riders . . . he wants to build them again, using your dragon, Saphira . . . She is the last female dragon left . . . The last Dragon egg in Galbatorix's possession is male . . . why can't you understand this? Galbatorix needs you alive so that Saphira can breed in safety . . .'_

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_'And yet . . . I want to save you . . . from Galbatorix . . . while you may be my rival as a Rider, and you oppose me, you are still my brother, my 'little' brother, and I feel protective over you . . . You showed me compassion and friendship, while others scorned me and turned away . . . You were the first real friend I had . . .'_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_'Believe me, Eragon, I didn't wish to fight you . . . I would gladly turn on Galbatorix right now and kill him once and for all, but I've sword to him in the Ancient tongue, and I can't go back on my word . . .'_

Murtagh's gaze lingered on the white puffs of smoke drifting lazily overhead. A couple of sparrows circled around outside the window, twittering excitedly in the Spring air.

_'To be free . . .'_

_And nothing's all right_

_Because we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be_

_Perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be _

_Perfect_

Murtagh cringed as a small throbbing pain welled up in his back. It had been doing that a lot recently, ever since he became a Rider. It hadn't bothered him since the first nine months after... 'the incident' . . .

_'Morzan . . . you stupid bastard . . . you gave me this curse . . . you sealed my fate . . . After all the abuse I took from you . . . and everything you put me through, I will never forgive you . . . I will never claim you as my father . . .'_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_And nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't belive it's hard just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

_'You scorned me, and stomped on me, and hurt my will . . . I fight to remind myself that I am my own . . .'_

_Because we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be_

_Perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be _

_Perfect_

_'I don't need you to rule my life . . . you are over . . . Nothing makes a difference now, though. You are dead, and I have what is rightfully mine . . .'_

Murtagh stood, grasped Zar'roc, tied it to his belt, and stepped out the door, where Thorn awaited him. He had to go now. Galbatorix had ordered him to go and fight, and he could not disobey him.

He would have to face Eragon again in the very near future, he knew. But he knew that somehow, he would escape from Galbatorix's cold grasp . . . one and for all . . .

He shoved all thoughts of Morzan out of his mind and climbed onto Thorn. Together, they rode the wind south, to the battles taking place . . .

_Because we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be_

_Perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be _

_Perfect_

**There it is. My Eragon One-Shot! I like Murtagh, and I thought this was dramatic enough... then, of course, I could be wrong, but, who knows. -shrugs- Review nicely, please and thankies! CHICKENS!**


End file.
